Intravenous (IV) catheters are medical devices used to obtain continuous vascular access in patients. Such a device generally consists of a hollow-bore needle stylet and an over-the-needle plastic type material catheter used to access the lumen of a blood vessel in a patient. The IV catheter is advanced into the vessel and is used for administering intravenous fluids, medications or blood products. Since the IV catheter is placed percutaneously, the hollow-bore needle stylet becomes blood contaminated and, when the blood vessel lumen is accessed, the needle-stylet becomes blood-filled.
Needlestick injuries from IV catheter stylets are in the high-risk category for potential transmission of bloodborne pathogens to the injured health care worker, since they are hollow-bore needles which are usually filled with undiluted blood. The bloodborne pathogens of greatest concern include human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the etiologic agent of the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), hepatitis B virus and hepatitis C virus.
There is therefore a need for safety intravenous catheters.